Egoísta
by Averdia
Summary: A raíz de los hechos ocurridos en Shiganshina, Hange se siente más sola que nunca, pero pronto buscará la manera de no estarlo nunca más. Busca la ayuda de Levi para realizar algo más que un capricho, es un deseo que ha surgido de la nada para llenar ese vacío en el corazón y el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Llevará a cabo Hange su cometido?
1. De cómo comenzó

**Egoísta**

* * *

_De cómo comenzó._

_._

Tres meses pasaron desde los hechos acontecidos en la retoma de Shiganshina. Hange se encontraba mirando el cielo estrellado, ya nada era igual después de tantas pérdidas en un solo día, pero debía seguir avanzando. Se le otorgaron nuevas responsabilidades, siendo la nueva comandante de la legión tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, el estrés se manifestó en horrorosas pesadillas, visiones espectrales y una intensa comezón en el ojo perdido cuya herida estaba cicatrizando.

Tantas noches había pasado en la soledad de esa habitación en ese desolado cuartel. Tantas veces había despertado angustiada llorando y gritando por sus camaradas caídos. Y en una de esas tantas noches se le prendió el instinto sexual al hacer fricción, sin querer, en sus genitales.

Se sorprendió de la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo, pues pensó que ese deseo estaba más que muerto y enterrado. Con vergüenza tocaba su cuerpo con manos temblorosas, recorriendo su piel lastimada y sintiendo pequeñas descargas electrizantes al sentir su piel erizada. Lágrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas al terminar de tocarse y experimentar pequeñas sacudidas gracias a sus propias caricias.

Ya en diversas ocasiones había pensado seriamente buscar un compañero sexual, pero ¿quién sería el indicado? Tampoco podría ir y acostarse con cualquier hombre que se cruzara en su camino. De pronto algo se iluminó dentro de ella. Salió de su habitación para dar una caminata antes de dormir.

Ya fuera del cuartel observó a lo lejos la pequeña cabaña donde se reunían algunos de los veteranos meses atrás. Se podía divisar una tenue iluminación dentro de esta, si alguien se encontraba ahí dentro sería Levi, ya que no estaba permitido que alguien más entrara a ese lugar.

Suspiró profundamente mientras ceñía la gabardina a su cuerpo. Sí, se lo propondría a él. ¿Entendería Levi su sentir? ¿Qué tal si le hacía la pregunta incómoda de por qué él? Fácil, le diría que solamente se le ocurrió, aunque no por sentimentalismos, además que era el más apto, física y quizás mentalmente. Bueno, la verdad era que Levi se le había hecho atractivo desde que lo conoció, aunque esa cara de no haber cagado en días parecía decir lo contrario.

Pensándolo bien, descubrió que Levi le gustaba, aunque ella no creía gustarle a él. En fin, solo sería sexo casual, ¿quién se negaría a eso? Caminó hasta llegar y toparse con la puerta de la cabaña, con firmeza sujetó el pomo, pero al instante se acobardó. Demasiado tarde, Levi ya había advertido su presencia.

—Qué haces aquí —se escuchó desde el interior.

Hange abrió lentamente, Levi se encontraba sentado en su respectivo lugar en la mesa.

—Hola, Levi. Estoy algo fastidiada. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Eso no explica tu presencia, regresa al cuartel.

—No. Si tanto te molesta me iré a otra parte, menos a ese vacío cuartel —dijo con voz quebrada.

La mujer hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero la voz del hombre la detuvo.

—Disculpa, Hange. No me encuentro bien —Levi trató de disculparse.

—No te disculpes, me siento igual que tú. Pensé que te haría bien algo de compañía como a mí, pero creo que cada quien lidia con el dolor a su manera.

Al no recibir respuesta, la nueva al mando de la legión decidió irse de ese lugar. Y pensar que había ido en busca de Levi para proponerle tener sexo. Necesitaba desfogarse de alguna manera, pero esa fue una pésima idea, ¿de verdad pensó que Levi cedería o tan siquiera la escucharía?

—¿Ya no estás molesta por la decisión que tomé? Eras muy cercana a Erwin.

—Eso ya no importa, creo que tenemos que aprender de las decisiones que se han tomado—Hange trataba de disimular su disgusto por ese tema.

—Lo siento, Hange.

—Tranquilo, no vine a reprocharte nada.

—Entonces a qué viniste.

—Para nada importante, una tontería en realidad, te pido disculpas por interrumpirte.

—No mientas.

—¿Cómo sabes que miento? —Hange colocó sus gafas en su frente y se quitó ese molesto parche.

—Te conozco bien.

—¿Ah sí? Y según tú, ¿a qué vine aquí? —ella lo miró desafiante.

—Lamento lo de tu ojo, y lo de Moblit.

—Yo lo lamento más. Nos vemos mañana, Levi. Descansa.

Hange dio media vuelta para abandonar la cabaña, esa donde se reunían los veteranos a conversar y planear las estrategias para combatir a los titanes, planear nuevas rutas de suministro y, cómo no, ser simples hombres y mujeres por un instante, olvidándose de la gran responsabilidad que yacía sobre sus hombros.

Cuando regresaron de Shiganshina a tratar de ordenar las cosas, simplemente no pudieron deshacerse de esa cabaña armada con lo más elemental para ellos, Erwin, Mike, Levi, Hange y Nanaba. De vez en cuando Lynne, Gelgar, Moblit o algún sub alterno se acercaba a platicar, reír o beber un poco de alcohol para liberarse del estrés.

Se sentía cierto ambiente de tristeza, nunca más volverían a escucharse las risas, pláticas y gritos de sus más fieles ocupantes. Sin embargo, a pesar del abandono, el lugar se encontraba sanitizado gracias a Levi.

Hange le agradeció mentalmente por dar algo de su tiempo para conservar en perfectas condiciones ese lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sonrió y movió la cabeza hacia los lados. Levi se negaría rotundamente a profanar ese lugar teniendo sexo ahí con ella.

Dio un par de pasos alejándose del lugar, pero Levi salió a su encuentro deteniendo su andar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hange preguntó, pero Levi no le permitió voltearse, pues la abrazó por la espalda.

—No te vayas.

Ese gesto la sorprendió. —No te preocupes, no me iré —. Se giró para devolver el abrazo, acariciando los negros cabellos y rozando el área donde el cabello estaba casi a rape—. No tengo a donde ir ni con quien estar. Parece que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—Entremos —él rompió el abrazo y la guio hacia adentro tomando su mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—El suficiente para no ser interrumpido —respondió cerrando la puerta.

—Vaya, tú sí que conoces y practicas el concepto de soledad.

—Si vas a estar aquí guarda silencio.

—Entiendo —se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro.

Hange comenzó a jugar con el cordón de su parche en un acto de nerviosismo. ¿Qué tal si le decía ahora?

—Levi... tu...

—No.

—¿No? Ni siquiera te he preguntado nada, ¿por qué dices no?

—Porque seguro saldrás con alguna tontería.

—Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente.

—Solo no quiero que toques temas incómodos.

—No te preocupes, no quería hablar de eso.

—¿Ah no? —Levi la miró incrédulo— Entonces de qué quieres hablar.

—Bueno, yo... me he dado cuenta de algo, y no sé si deba...

—¿Por qué estás agitada?

—¿Tanto se me nota? —exclamó poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, evidenciándose.

—No, lo dije para molestarte, pero ahora sí te notas inquieta.

—Eso no fue divertido —respondió con un simpático puchero.

—Si lo fue, mírate —y después de mucho tiempo lo miró, Levi estaba sonriendo, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

—¡Hey! No juegues así conmigo, enano, o te puedes arrepentir.

—¿Ya me dirás por qué viniste? —Levi apoyó su barbilla sobre una de sus manos. Hange quedó atónita.

—Yo... yo, yo quiero tu... —Hange tartamudeó y se rascó la cabeza, alborotando sus ya alborotados cabellos.

—Solo di lo que tengas que decir —Levi observó cómo Hange se ponía de pie frente a él y suspiraba ruidosamente.

—Bien. Necesito sexo —dijo sin más, mirándolo a los ojos, sin vergüenza, sin pudor y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, aún con la piel morena, se notaba sobremanera.

—Pero qué disparate es ese —las pupilas de Levi se contrajeron.

—No es ningún disparate. Somos humanos y tenemos necesidades, bueno, al menos yo sí las tengo. He estado muy presionada, llegué a esa conclusión y quiero hacerlo. Quizá sea egoísta por eso.

—Tienes razón —Levi aún sentado, la miró directo a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que tengo... ¿qué? —miró a Levi, él desvió la mirada.

—Razón en ser egoísta, ahora busca a alguien que te haga el favor —lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una escandalosa risa.

—¿Es en serio? —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— ¿Buscar a alguien como quién? Ayúdame a pensar porque tengo tiempo sin saber quién puede ser el indicado.

Ahora el turno de reír fue de Levi. Hange no supo cómo interpretar esa risa, no lo había escuchado reír así antes.

—Alguien como yo —susurró y su rostro se ensombreció. Hange quedó sin habla y sin expresión. Segundos después ella reaccionó.

—Pobrecito Levi, creo que ha perdido la razón, ¿estás enfermo? Déjame ver —sorprendida, extendió la mano para tocar su frente, pero él detuvo su agarre.

—No estoy enfermo, será mejor que regreses al cuartel —volteó la cara evitando la mirada de Hange.

—No quiero. Levi —susurró—, sobre de ser tú... ¿lo dices en serio?

Ella parpadeó, era justamente lo que deseaba, tener sexo con Levi, solo que no sabía cómo proponérselo, y peor aún, si él aceptaría. La conversación se había tornado extraña, a su favor. Ahora se encontraba él ahí, frente a ella diciéndole que tuvieran sexo, aunque no propiamente dicho de esa manera.

—No, vete de una vez.

—Hay una persona que creo que me gusta —atrajo la atención de Levi hacia ella después de esas palabras.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo para que cojan? —su voz denotó incomodidad.

—No es necesario, nunca pensé decir lo que diré, pero... te confieso que estoy sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en...

—Mierda, qué vulgar eres —él la interrumpió.

—Levi, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Silencio.

—Hange, no. Nunca me aprovecharía de tu vulnerabilidad —dijo mientras recordaba el estado anímico de la mujer.

—El que esté vulnerable no tiene nada que ver con lo que deseo en este momento —ella desabrochó su pesada gabardina para dejarla caer al suelo.

Hange se aventuró primero arriesgándose a que él la rechazara. Se acercó a Levi e inclinó el rostro hasta quedar a la altura de su boca, y con cuidado hizo contacto acercando sus labios a los del hombre. Y como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica se besaron con ansias, despertando ese deseo reprimido. Levi se levantó y la atrajo hacia él, había anhelado tanto ese contacto.

Porque sí, Levi estaba prendado de Hange desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque nunca se lo demostró y prefirió callarlo. El área alrededor de sus bocas mostraba un leve enrojecimiento debido a la intensidad del ósculo.

—Hange, debo decirte algo.

—Shh… —Hange lo silenció poniendo su dedo índice sobre los delgados labios masculinos al tiempo que lo ayudaba a despojarse de su saco.

Levi no soportó un segundo más y la besó. Después de besarla se dirigió al cuello repartiendo besos, unas cuentas succiones y suaves lamidas, sonreía satisfecho al escuchar los eróticos gemidos de la mujer. Acarició la espalda de Hange debajo de su camisa y la tibieza de esta lo hizo estremecer.

—Yo... yo también, Levi.

—¿Qué?

—Yo, esto… —Hange balbuceó. Con ansias desabotonó la camisa blanca y cuidadosamente le quitó el pulcro cravat, dejando ambas prendas sobre la mesa.

—Ven acá —ordenó él, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta la silla donde ella estuvo sentada.

Él se sentó, ella hizo lo mismo sobre él a horcajadas, cara a cara. Volvió a introducir las manos bajo la camisa para acercarla a él y abrió el broche del sostén. Ella intentó desvestirse, pero Levi la detuvo, Hange lo miró interrogante.

—Déjame disfrutarte.

Con ese par de palabras Hange sintió desfallecer. Se dejó hacer, y con la respiración agitada, permitió que Levi se deleitara con ella. Él, con calma, le quitó la camisa y el sostén. Frente a él se irguieron orgullosos sus pequeños pechos. Ella lo miró con ansiedad, indicándole con la mirada que no se detuviera.

Él humedeció sus labios y comenzó a acariciar ambos senos con las manos. Perfecto, estaban hechos a medida para él. Al primer contacto la piel femenina se erizó, Levi la acarició embelesado. Sus dedos recorrieron el espacio entre los pechos para comenzar a repartir besos.

Hange cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor las caricias y sensaciones. Enseguida los abrió de golpe, Levi se encontraba besando y jugueteando con uno de sus pezones, usaba la lengua y los dientes, chasqueando los labios. Ella frunció el ceño y emitió un gemido cargado de excitación al sentir esa húmeda y caliente lengua jugando con sus pechos. ¿Hace cuánto no experimentaba las sensaciones del sexo? No tenía idea, pero ahora que estaba en ello, estaba segura que era lo mejor que le sucedía en esos días de porquería.

Mientras Levi tenía un pezón en su boca, el otro se mantenía bajo sus dedos, acariciándolo suavemente. Levantó la mirada y vio a Hange con una expresión de gozo, mantenía los labios semiabiertos, el ceño levemente contraído, gemía. Él sonrió, con ambas manos juntó los senos de la mujer y comenzó a besarlos alternadamente, besaba, lamía y succionaba con inusitada calma. Recorría desde la base del busto hasta el erecto pezón. Después soltó los montículos para subir por su cuello repartiendo besos hasta llegar a su boca.

Hange comenzó a acariciarlo, ahora le tocaba a ella. Con suavidad pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los marcados pectorales.

—Levi —susurró y comenzó a mover sus caderas por sobre el bulto que se remarcaba en los pantalones del hombre. Esa fricción la hacía gemir más.

Hange se levantó y Levi la miró perplejo. Delante de él, ella acercó la gabardina y arrodillándose sobre esta se inclinó hacia el frente y comenzó a besar ese abdomen tonificado, posando sus manos en esos fuertes pectorales, acariciando los pezones masculinos.

—Tch —, un suspiro ronco salió de su garganta. Ella sonrió victoriosa, ahora quería aventurarse a hacer más, quería hacer que Levi perdiera el control.

Ansiosa, desabrochó los botones del blanco pantalón. Frotó su mano derecha sobre ese bulto que demandaba ser liberado, quería ver lo que Levi guardaba bajo la ropa. Deslizó la cremallera y observó como la ropa interior de él ya mostraba humedad. Una punzada en su sexo se hizo presente.

—Veamos qué es lo que guarda, capitán —bajó la ropa interior dejando salir al poderoso miembro de su compañero y abrió los ojos, emocionada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio un pene. Ambos colaboraron para bajar las prendas del capitán hasta los tobillos.

Levi mostraba una mueca que abarcaba vergüenza y excitación. Hange sin vacilar, tomó entre sus manos ese palpitante falo y comenzó a masajearlo, retrayendo el prepucio para descubrir el glande. Con la yema de su dedo índice masajeó la punta y enseguida brotó una gota de líquido preseminal.

Ante el delicado toque, la pelvis de Levi reaccionó elevándose un poco, haciendo que su pene se acercara peligrosamente a la boca de Hange, ella al ver eso suspiró y decidida, tomó firmemente entre su mano izquierda el miembro para introducirlo con cuidado en su boca.

—Mierda, mierda —Levi trataba de mantener la compostura aferrándose a la silla. Nunca imaginó ver a Hange haciendo lo que hacía, y demonios, le gustaba. Con un morbo que no pudo resistir, abrió los ojos para mirar como Hange hacía su labor, observó cómo cada vez que el pene salía de su boca, iba acompañado de un rastro de saliva, provocando un sonido armónico al momento de succionarlo aumentando la lascivia. La tibieza de la boca de Hange abrazaba a su miembro gentilmente.

A pesar del considerable tamaño del miembro masculino*, Hange trataba de introducirlo casi por completo en su boca, provocando algunas arcadas en su garganta. Se separó un poco para mirar a Levi, que la miraba expectante. Ella le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Desde cuándo Hange sonreía así? Levi había memorizado cada sonrisa, cada gesto y cada particularidad de ella, pero esa sonrisa nunca la había visto. Estaba complacido porque solamente él era testigo de ese gesto. Sintió un espasmo en su vientre, miró a Hange y vio como lamia y masajeaba sus testículos tan cuidadosamente que sentía que iba a estallar.

Ella terminó de explorar los testículos para nuevamente introducir ese hermoso pene en su boca. Levi gruñó levemente y de pronto ella sintió como este la sujetaba de la cabeza, llevando el ritmo para que siguiera con la felación. Eso la excitó, con gran habilidad introducía el miembro en su boca. El que Levi marcara el ritmo le pareció la cosa más excitante que había realizado en su vida.

—Hange, detente, voy a correrme —Levi apenas y podía hablar sin jadear.

—Sí, todavía no, espera... —meditó y en un pestañeo le respondió—... hazlo.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo, córrete en mi boca.

—¿Es-estás loca? Eso es as-asqueroso —exclamó, jadeando.

—Hazlo —ella masajeó el glande con la punta de su lengua.

—Mierda... Hange —él gimió y en respuesta, ella volvió a introducir el pene a su boca acelerando sus movimientos, pronto sintió como el miembro se estremecía y las marcadas venas palpitaban rápidamente, Levi movió fuerte sus caderas, para después dejar salir un caliente chorro de semen que Hange, gustosa, saboreó y tragó, sin dejar escapar nada por la comisura de sus labios.

Levi observó con un gesto de incomodidad como Hange degustaba su simiente.

—Sabes a té** —dijo ella, para después con su lengua limpiar el miembro que aún permanecía firme.

—Tch, cállate. Eso, eso fue demasiado rápido —Levi aún jadeante se acomodó en la silla pasando una mano por su rostro.

—Entiendo, eso fue porque no habías tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, quiero creer —respondió, mientras acariciaba los testículos.

—Es mi turno —susurró y ayudó a Hange a levantarse.

Hange lo miró con interrogación. Él la cargó y ella inmediatamente rodeó las caderas del varón con sus delgadas piernas. Levi la hizo sentarse en la orilla de la mesa. Hange aprovechó para besarlo, él se resistió en un inicio después se dejó llevar. El capitán rompió el beso haciéndola recostar sobre la mesa.

—Hey, enano. Qué...

—Guarda silencio —la reprendió, posando su mano sobre la clavícula de la mujer, para evitar que se levantara.

Levi comenzó despojándola de sus botas, después desabrochó el botón de los pantalones, bajó el cierre para liberarla de esa prenda, ella cooperó levantando las caderas y así él se deshizo con suavidad del pantalón.

Ella dejó escapar una sonrisilla mientras se relajaba, esperando algún movimiento de Levi. Él acarició con sus dedos el torso de la mujer, sus pechos excitados, su abdomen plano y delineó su silueta generando escalofríos en el vientre femenino. Con su lengua recorrió su abdomen, trazando la circunferencia de su ombligo y bajando peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Diablos, esas caricias eran mucho mejores que las que ella se dedicaba.

Con un pie, Levi acercó la silla donde recibió la felación y la colocó frente a la mesa para sentarse en la orilla frente a la intimidad de Hange. Procedió a colocar las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, para maniobrar mejor entrelazó sus manos entre las extremidades.

—Oh, Levi. Pequeño rufián —sonrió ella.

Él también sonrió, besó las piernas de Hange, una a la vez. Depositaba pequeños besos desde las pantorrillas hasta los carnosos muslos.

Hange disfrutaba de cada caricia, sentía un cosquilleo delicioso al imaginar que Levi estaba peligrosamente cerca de su templo de placer y sin querer comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Él veía con deleite cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de su compañera. Eso también era nuevo para él, siempre se rehusó a hacer sexo oral, pero ahora sentía enormes ganas de probar la intimidad de esa escandalosa mujer.

Terminó de besar las piernas y frotó sus dedos en la húmeda intimidad de Hange sobre la ropa interior. Ella tensó las puntas de los pies al sentir los dedos de Levi recorriendo su parte íntima.

Él continuó masajeando esa área, le gustó escucharla gemir. No quiso esperar más y con ayuda de ella la despojó de la ropa interior. Hange suspiró, de pronto sin querer, soltó un sonoro gemido que acalló con sus manos.

—Levi, aaah, tu…— no podía hablar, sentía un placer tan grande que no sabía si podría soportar.

El nombrado iniciaba su operación.

Comenzó acariciando el área genital con sus dedos muy suavemente, la humedad de ella le facilitó la exploración, después se dedicó a lamer gentilmente los labios genitales que ya comenzaban a hincharse a causa de la excitación. Recorrió con la punta de la lengua los carnosos pliegues evitando el clítoris.

Hange estaba acalorada, lo que Levi le estaba haciendo sentir era delicioso e inició un vaivén de caderas, cada lengüetazo del hombre en su intimidad la hacía querer gritar de placer, pero debía contenerse, así que apretó los labios y se aferró a la mesa.

Levi seguía concentrado, degustando la intimidad de su compañera, su miembro estaba erecto y deseoso de penetrarla, pero antes debía terminar con esa misión y devolverle el placer que ella le proporcionó. Cada gemido de Hange lo hacía excitarse más y más. Demonios, esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Continuó besando la intimidad de la mujer, acarició su vulva con la extensión total de su lengua y coronó el recorrido deteniéndose en el clítoris, Hange por inercia cerró las piernas, aprisionando a Levi entre ellas, él en respuesta introdujo la punta de su lengua en la vagina.

—Levi, por favor. Te... te quiero dentro.

—No —él alzó la vista para mirarla.

—Sabía que dirías eso, aaah…

Él introdujo el dedo índice causando un espasmo en Hange, quien parecía no resistir más, para desahogarse comenzó a acariciarse los senos y jugar con sus pezones. Levi con la mano izquierda libre acariciaba también los pechos para después aprisionar la mano de Hange entre la suya. Abajo, el índice fue suplido por el dedo corazón explorando la vagina, causando mayores gemidos en la mujer.

—Estas buscándolo, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella entre jadeos.

—Cuál…

—No... No te hagas, buscas que yo…

Hange enmudeció, emitiendo un gemido diferente a los anteriores.

—Lo encontré —susurró victorioso.

—Maldito, eres un maldito, Levi —susurró entre gemidos mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

La mujer comenzó una danza sobre la mesa, sus caderas subían y bajaban con una hermosa cadencia. El capitán sonrió complacido, siendo testigo del orgasmo de su comandante. Sin dejar de acariciar ese punto de placer y con la lengua encargándose de su clítoris, la dejó terminar. Sacó su dedo con suavidad y con el dedo pulgar dio un último toque al clítoris, sumamente hinchado.

—Tu... ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Ya lo habías hecho antes? —Hange sonrió, recuperándose de esa sacudida.

—Nunca —él besaba sus muslos.

—¿Entonces?

—Hace años me prestaste una torre de libros, entre ellos estaba uno sobre sexualidad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que te crea que no lo hiciste con nadie antes?

—Te lo juro por el dedo que te brindó un orgasmo —le mostró su dedo medio mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba alrededor de la boca.

—Pequeño idiota —se irguió sonriendo, miró a Levi y le retiró un mechón de cabello que bloqueaba su vista —. Eres hermoso, por eso me gustas —confesó.

—No bromees —él desvió la mirada.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿por qué bromearía?

—No es momento para eso.

—¿Por qué no? Ah, entiendo, a Levi le gusta alguien más, debí imaginarlo —sonrió con tristeza.

—No es eso, solo que no me imagino en una relación en estos momentos.

—Dime, ¿cómo es ella, es bonita? —se acomodó cerrando las piernas, de repente se sintió incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación, pero también quería saber quién era la poseedora del cariño de Levi.

—Demonios, Hange. No comiences.

—Lamento ponerte en este predicamento.

—Con todo lo que tenemos encima, ¿crees que pueda estar enredándome con alguien? A veces no hay tiempo ni de cagar.

—Ya sé, debe ser alguien a quien le gusten los chistes de mierda —carcajeó.

—Entiende que no estoy con nadie. Además, ¿por qué crees que accedí a esto contigo?

—¿Porque también te dieron ganas?

—Sí... No —rectificó enseguida.

—¿Entonces? Dime la razón por la que estamos haciendo esto. Ya sé que te lo propuse, pero ¿por qué aceptaste?

Él titubeó, pero al ver a Hange tan hermosa y desnuda frente a él, lo hizo despojarse de cualquier duda. Lo decidió, le diría que aceptó porque era la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente, que estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas, que, a pesar de su carácter voluble, era quien más lo entendía y no le reprochaba sus actitudes. ¿La amaba? No lo sabía, porque no lo había analizado detalladamente, pero sí estaba seguro que quería pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo restante con ella.

—Porque quien me gusta eres tú.

Esta vez Hange sintió vibrar su corazón. ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Levi dijo que ella le gustaba? A su parecer, él nunca dejó ver una pizca de sentimientos, era cierto que estaba pendiente y la cuidaba, pero no creyó que eso se debiera porque sintiera algo más que amistad por ella. Debía poner más atención a esos detalles de ahora en adelante.

—¿Lo dices en serio, enano? —susurró con voz temblorosa.

—Después de hacer esto no tengo por qué mentirte —acarició la mejilla izquierda de la mujer.

Ella posó su mano sobre la de Levi, sonriendo tontamente, después de tantos años ahí estaban, los únicos veteranos con vida, juntos como nunca lo hubieran imaginado.

—¿Quieres llegar hasta el final? —una sonrisa pícara de Hange lo instó a no declinar la invitación.

—Sería una estupidez no terminar lo que empezamos.

Esta vez él tomó la iniciativa, la ayudó a ponerse de pie para besarla delicadamente, ambos con las emociones a flor de piel por la reciente confesión de sus corazones. Levi se sintió el hombre más afortunado. Exploró nuevamente el cuerpo femenino, consciente de que esta vez ambos estaban de acuerdo y sin dudas para realizar el acto.

Hange se sintió como una adolescente a punto de tener su primera vez, bueno, sería su primera vez después de muchos años. Por un momento se olvidó del mundo, de las muertes, de su puesto como comandante, se olvidó de todo, estaba concentrada en sentirse una mujer querida y deseada por el hombre que había estado acompañándola en ese arduo camino. Estaba lista para recibirlo, estaba lista para entregarse a él.

* * *

_Notas_:

*La mayoría de los fics que he leído, dictan que el amiguito de nuestro capitán es grande, ¡enorme! Y yo no quise quedarme atrás y lo describí de esa manera, jaja bueno, no tan enorme.

**También he leído algunos informes de que la semilla del capitán sabe a té, porque es un bebedor compulsivo de esta bebida, también indiqué lo mismo, no me juzgues, solo quiero ser popular.

Continúa en la siguiente parte.


	2. De cómo concretaron

_De cómo concretaron_

.

Los suspiros de ambos eran más profundos, desencadenando un cúmulo de emociones.

—Demonios, ahora que necesitamos una cama no la tenemos —habló Hange entre jadeos.

—No será necesario.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —lo miró animada.

—Nada, con la silla estará bien —él la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hacia la silla.

—¿Qué fijación tienes con las sillas?

—Entonces en el sofá.

—¿Por qué no en ambos? —ella sonrió jadeante.

—Buena idea, cuatro ojos.

—Levi, pensé que te negarías a hacer esto aquí. Me alegro que hayas aceptado.

—No creo que a ellos les importe, aunque después tendremos que limpiar muy bien este lugar.

—A sus órdenes, capitán —colocó su mano derecha en diagonal sobre su sien derecha.

—No seas idiota —dijo mirándola intensamente, estaba desnuda y eso para él era perfecto. Sintió como su miembro despertó nuevamente, palpitando y estremeciéndose.

—Tu amiguito parece tener vida propia, ¡míralo! —Hange se agachó emocionada y miró de nuevo el falo del capitán.

—No hagas eso, es incómodo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Esto también te parece incómodo?

Levi iba a responder, pero una nueva felación se lo impidió. Hange arremetió nuevamente sobre su miembro y comenzó a devorarlo, esa mujer iba a absorberlo por completo si no hacía algo pronto. Así que detuvo su maniobra y la ayudó a levantarse. Se quitó el pantalón y ropa interior para poder realizar mejor el acto.

Hange estaba demasiado estimulada, tomó a Levi por los hombros e hizo que se sentara en la silla, ella hizo lo mismo sobre él. Estando frente a frente, lo besó de manera lenta y pausada, sus labios chasqueaban armoniosamente, él le acariciaba la espalda, sus manos viajaron hasta llegar a los glúteos, los amasó con firmeza causando respingos en la fémina.

Hange comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma. Tomó las manos de Levi y comenzó a guiarlas a través de su silueta. El hombre recorrió el cuerpo de Hange y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, acarició también su rostro acercando sus labios al ojo izquierdo de ella para depositar un beso.

—¿No te importa verme así? Si quieres puedo ponerme el parche.

—Así estás bien, quiero verte a ti, no a esa cosa.

—Gracias.

Volvieron a besarse incrementando la intensidad, ella movió las caderas nuevamente, sentía el miembro de Levi acariciar su intimidad y eso la obligó a levantarse un poco.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

Levi acomodó su creciente erección y Hange poco a poco fue sentándose sobre ella.

La mujer se quejó un poco mientras él contenía un gemido. Las paredes vaginales algo estrechas de Hange le daban la bienvenida a ese monstruo que invadía la tibia cavidad. La mujer bajaba sus caderas con cuidado haciendo muecas de incomodidad, pues hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la había penetrado.

Levi disfrutaba esa estrechez que abrazaba a su miembro, abrazó a Hange para después acercarse al cuello femenino y comenzar a recorrerlo con la lengua, quería estar dentro de ella por completo, pero debía esperar a que la mujer iniciara los movimientos y ambos se acostumbraran al otro.

Finalmente sucedió y ambos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos.

—Yo, creo que sí. Es muy grande… sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Perfecto —acercó sus labios a la oreja de la mujer y lamió su lóbulo.

Sonrieron mientras algunas perlas de sudor se manifestaban en sus cuerpos, la noche era fría, pero el ambiente a su alrededor era muy cálido.

—Levi, ¿qué pasará con nosotros después de esto?

—¿Qué pasará? Lo que quieras que pase.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué seremos tú y yo?

—Preguntas demasiado, mujer. Seremos los mismos de siempre.

—Oh, ya veo —ella bajó la mirada—, entonces aprovechemos lo que resta del día y...

—Seremos los mismos de siempre, con la diferencia que solo nosotros dos sabremos que eres mía.

—Levi... —Hange reprimió las ganas de llorar.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo lo que reste de nuestras vidas?

—Yo... —su voz tembló, después se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo.

—Sé que es prematuro el que te diga esto, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Si no lo quieres lo entenderé y será como tú decidas.

—Sí, sí quiero, Levi. Quiero estar contigo de aquí hasta que muramos.

—Esto queda entre nosotros.

—Claro, claro. No queremos que piensen que cometemos un acto de insubordinación. Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo bien.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas.

—Es hora de volver a lo nuestro, ¿no lo crees? Basta de charla —dijo ella, comenzando a moverse, su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrando al intruso.

—Eso estaba esperando —él sonrió para después acariciar la espalda de su compañera.

—Dios, había olvidado lo bien que se siente esto, no puedo creer que aguanté demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo.

—¿Puedes moverte? —él besó la punta de su nariz.

—Sí —Hange comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, sintiendo como esa gran vara se abría paso entre ella.

En pocos segundos se sincronizaron en movimientos, caricias y jadeos. Atrás quedaron las inhibiciones, Hange emitía sonoros gemidos, mientras Levi lo hacía en menor intensidad y atrapándola entre sus brazos.

La fémina rebotaba sin parar, no quería detenerse, gracias a su condición física ambos tuvieron suficiente aguante y el cansancio no era algo que estuvieran dispuestos a aceptar.

Los pequeños pechos de Hange se movían cadenciosamente, haciendo que Levi los mirara e intentara besar. El sudor los empapó a ambos haciendo que sus pieles brillaran.

El roce entre ambos cuerpos se manifestó en temblores deliciosos, Hange aceleró sus movimientos ocasionando fricción en su interior, de pronto se tensó, apretó fuertemente los ojos, abrió la boca y se aferró a Levi.

Este entendió y ayudó a Hange, la sujetó de su trasero para después comenzar a besar y succionar sus senos. Su miembro estaba siendo estrujado por las paredes vaginales de la mujer, sentía que no aguantaría un minuto más.

—Han-Hange… siento que... me derrito, estás muy caliente.

—¿Eso te gusta? —sonrió pícara, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—No sabes… cuánto —él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que estaba sintiendo lo hacía perder aliento.

—Levi, aaah…

Hange encajó las uñas en los hombros del capitán, apretó su vagina sintiendo cómo vibraba el miembro en su interior, por unos segundos dejó de moverse, su respiración se hizo irregular. Sintió como su mente quedaba en blanco, solo escuchaba los gemidos de Levi y los suyos, estaba experimentando el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Levi no quiso interrumpirla en su momento y se dedicó a elevar sus caderas y recibir las caricias internas sobre su miembro, arrugó la cara al sentir los espasmos para después dejar salir un ronco gemido.

Hange al escucharlo gemir así, abrió los ojos y miró a Levi, soltó un quejido similar con pequeños gritos. Vaya orgasmo estaba teniendo. Ver al hombre disfrutando era el mejor aliciente.

Cuando terminó, se dejó caer sobre un hombro de Levi, mordiéndolo.

—Eso fue liberador, se sintió tan bien. Pero no terminaste, ¿qué pasó? —dijo ella en cuanto se recuperó de su estupor.

—Quería verte —atrajo el rostro de ella hacia el suyo e hizo que juntaran sus frentes.

—Vaya, que bonito, gracias —Hange acarició su cabello.

—Es un placer —él besó su mejilla, colocando de paso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de ella.

—¿No te molesta que siga sentada?

—No. Descansa que seguiremos.

—Vaya, Levi es muy resistente —sonrió.

—Cambiemos de lugar —se incorporó junto con Hange sin salir de su interior, esta enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, caminó hacia el sofá que estaba cerca y suavemente se sentó. Ella acomodó sus piernas mientras comenzaron a besarse nuevamente.

Parecía que Levi no daría lugar a una tregua, sujetó entre sus manos el cabello castaño de Hange para evitar que dejara de besarlo. En tan poco tiempo ella se había convertido en una especie de droga para él. Necesitaba de su aliento para respirar.

Hange se levantó, separándose de Levi. Ella lo empujó para que quedara acostado e inmediatamente se montó sobre él.

—Ya te gustó eso de ostentar el poder, ¿verdad?

—¿Tiene algo de malo, capitán? —ella se inclinó hasta quedar recostada en su pecho.

—No, al contrario —el acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

—Levi...

Este respondió haciendo un sonido con la garganta.

—Me alegra que estemos así. No pensé que fuera a tener este resultado.

—O sea que ya lo tenías planeado.

—Sí y no —río mientras acariciaba los pectorales de su pareja.

—Explícate —él metió sus dedos entre los cabellos de ella.

—El detonante de esto fue la soledad y me dije, ¿por qué no? Fuiste la primera y única opción, no pude pensar en nadie más. Pero tenía mis dudas respecto a ti.

—¿Dudas?

—Oye, deberíamos estar copulando sin parar, para platicar tenemos más tiempo —exclamó emocionada mientras incorporaba el torso desnudo.

—Qué vulgar eres. No lo digas de esa manera.

—¿Entonces cómo? —ella se acercó a su rostro, mirándolo fijamente.

Él le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos y después enrojeció.

—No lo sé.

—¿Follar, coger?

—No, maldición —él frunció el ceño.

Hange río estruendosamente.

—¿Hacer el amor?

—Viniendo de tu boca no suena tan mal.

—Tan lindo, Levi.

—Oe, deja de decir ese tipo de cosas.

—¿De que eres lindo? Es la verdad, pero bueno —ella se recostó de nuevo sobre él y bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Levi, masajeando su miembro para hacerlo firme de nuevo—... tengo asuntos que arreglar con este amiguito.

Hange masajeaba el pene de Levi y este a su vez, acariciaba los pequeños pechos de ella. Él se estiró hasta alcanzar sus labios uniéndose en un húmedo beso. Levi bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Hange y comenzó a estimularla. Pronto la mujer dejó escapar pequeños gemidos y la humedad se hizo presente.

—Ya estás muy mojada acá abajo.

—Gracias a ti —ella tomó el pene y con él, acarició la entrada de su vagina y su clítoris. Le gustó la calidez y suavidad del contacto. Levi gimió en respuesta.

Hange fue sentándose sobre la erección, dejando escapar un suspiró una vez teniendo el miembro completamente dentro.

—No cambiaría estos momentos por nada del mundo.

Levi iba a responderle con ironía acerca de los titanes, pero se arrepintió. No quería que nada interfiera con el placer que estaban experimentando.

—Levi, aaah… —Hange disminuyó su movimiento de caderas, danzando suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, disfrutando sentir la humedad del miembro de su compañero. Se erizaba su piel cada vez que el falo rozaba su clítoris.

—Esto es jodidamente bueno, pero si sigues así me correré pronto —el varón masculló con dificultad.

—Así que te gusta fuerte y rápido. Déjame disfrutar así unos minutos más, ya después podrás hacer conmigo lo que se te antoje.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron. Eso era lo que él necesitaba saber.

Levi trato de retardar su eyaculación, la suavidad con la que Hange subía y bajaba lo hacía perder el control. Lo que quería era poseerla a su ritmo y eso estaba a punto de suceder.

—Quiero tener un orgasmo contigo, Levi.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, al mismo tiempo, quiero correrme contigo.

—No sé de dónde sacas esas extrañas ideas.

—No son extrañas.

—Lo son porque tú eres extraña.

—¿Y eso no te gusta? Levi, estás siendo muy hablador esta noche.

Hange entonces aumentó la velocidad del sube y baja. Levi la ayudaba colocando sus manos en el pequeño pero firme trasero de la mujer que lo montaba de una manera formidable.

Ella se volvió a agachar para besarlo. Sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una batalla donde ninguna quería ceder, mientras que sus gargantas emitían gemidos que luchaban por salir.

Levi detuvo las arremetidas de Hange, para que, con un rápido movimiento, ella quedara debajo de él. Con destreza la colocó boca bajo, la hizo que levantara las caderas y con su intimidad totalmente expuesta, la acarició con su pene.

—No pierdas tiempo, Levi. Hazlo —Hange se colocó en cuatro, gustosa.

—Muy escandalosa.

Entonces con una estocada, la penetró lo más hondo que pudo, tan bien se sentía que lamentó que sus testículos no pudieran penetrarla también.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más intensas y profundas, ambos sudaban y Levi parecía no querer detenerse. Él la sujetó por la cintura y continúo bombeando dentro de la mujer.

Hange clamaba por más, pero a la vez estaba tan agotada. Con una mano se asió al reposabrazos del sofá para con la otra estimular su clítoris.

En un momento, la mujer se tensó, cerró fuertemente los ojos y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Él se encontraba luchando entre si seguir o terminar ya, las paredes vaginales de ella lo apretaron de una manera deliciosa, anunciándole el pronto orgasmo que tanto buscaba, así que aceleró el vaivén para comenzar a vaciarse dentro de ella.

Las contracciones en los sexos de ambos aumentaron. Levi hundió sus manos en la cintura de ella para convulsionarse dentro Hange, mientras ella mordía el reposabrazos y estrechaba el miembro de Levi con su vagina.

Ambos emitieron un fuerte gemido, terminando así la faena.

Hange respiraba con dificultad, su corazón estaba acelerado casi a punto de llegar a la arritmia, pero aún con el cansancio comenzó a reír frenéticamente.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Levi la miró con extrañeza, a la vez que permanecía dentro de ella.

—Todo está bien. Y esto me gustó.

—Y para eso tienes que armar escándalo, mujer.

—Lo siento, tenía que externarlo. ¿No me vas a decir que no te gustó? —ella giró su torso hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Claro que sí.

—Ya veo, te gustó tanto que no quieres salir de ahí, el ratoncito no quiere salir de su cueva.

—Oe, deja de decir estupideces. Tu no... Dime que no habrá problema por haberme vaciado dentro de ti.

Hange se quedó pensativa un par de segundos que para Levi parecieron eternos:  
—No tienes que preocuparte, enano. No estoy en mis días fértiles, así que no veremos un mini Levi gateando por ahí.

—Bien, no me parece buen momento para engendrar un mocoso.

—Pienso lo mismo que tu —ella sonrió traviesa, cerró los ojos e hizo presión en sus paredes vaginales.

—No hagas eso —Levi exclamó mientras salía del interior de la mujer.

—Qué guardadito te lo tenías, capitán.

—Ya deja de decir esas cosas.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —Hange se sentó en el sofá mientras estiraba sus brazos.

—Igual.

—Pero estoy muy agotada como para caminar —al final se acostó por completo.

—Levántate, vamos a asear este lugar —Hange volteó, Levi comenzó a vestirse. Lo miraba embelesada hasta que este se vistió por completo.

—No quiero —dijo pataleando y haciendo pucheros.

—No te pregunté si quieres, te dije que te levantes.

—Oblígame —respondió haciéndose un ovillo.

—Como quieras —Levi se alejó y comenzó a poner en orden los muebles.

Hange se levantó y comenzó a vestirse mientras el hombre colocaba las sillas en su respectivo lugar. Rehízo el amarre de su cabello al tiempo que Levi extendía hacia ella la gabardina. Sonrió y la tomo delicadamente.

—¿Podemos irnos a descansar? Te prometo que mañana sin falta te ayudo a limpiar este lugar —Hange levantó su mano solemnemente.

Levi la miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro:  
—No te creo. Yo lo haré, vete, te alcanzo en el comedor.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Hange lo miró y no volvió a mencionar palabra, se colocó la gabardina y comenzó a caminar a la salida, no sin antes acercarse a él y darle un beso cargado de sentimiento que él aceptó gustoso, una vez hecho eso caminó hacia la puerta.

—Lentes…

—¿Sí? —respondió ella sin mirarlo.

—Quiero un té.

Hange sonrió. —Por supuesto, maniático de la limpieza. Nos vemos adentro.

Ella salió mientras Levi se quedó limpiando el interior de la cabaña. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro pues había realizado, sin querer, su más profundo deseo. Se sentía más ligera y revitalizada. Apresuró su andar para llegar pronto al comedor, tenía mucha hambre, tener sexo o, mejor dicho, hacer el amor le abrió en extremo el apetito. También tenía que ayudar a Levi a preparar su té.

Caminó canturreando una cancioncilla al tiempo que entraba al comedor disponiéndose a preparar algo para cenar mientras pensaba que seguramente se repetirían más noches como esa con Levi a su lado, después de todo, ya se habían prometido estar juntos pasara lo que pasara, consideró que había sido prematuro de parte de Levi proponerle algo así, pero no le diría nada, pues eso a ella le había parecido muy lindo.

Ahora debía pensar en seguir adelante, llevar a la victoria a la humanidad con ella al mando de la Legión, después de todo, estaba más que satisfecha con lo que acababa de pasar y eso le daba más ganas para continuar.

Minutos después Hange escuchó que Levi llegaba y su corazón vibró. Presentía que todo estaría mucho mejor de ahora en adelante.

* * *

¡Feliz día del lemon y la amistad! Y esto fue, quiero creer que un lemon. Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan explícito y creo que será la última, jaja.

Me tomó algo así como dos meses el escribirlo, entre revisar la ortografía, la redacción y demás, quité, agregué, modifiqué y este es el resultado.

Espero que te guste porque de verdad que sí se me dificultó, y como algunas personitas ya me habían pedido que escribiera algo sabrosongo, lo intenté, créeme que lo intenté. Pero no estoy segura de intentar escribir algo como esto nuevamente. Incluso está muy extenso, por más que intenté que no fuera tan largo, nomás no pude hacerlo más corto. Lo lamento.

Por cierto, visita Tumblr, esta semana se está llevando a cabo la LeviHanWeek, hay mucho material de nuestra pareja favorita. También estoy participando ahí, traeré mi colaboración a esta plataforma la semana que viene, espero me apoyes leyendo.

Y corrigiendo, no es lemon, es día del amor y la amistad. Te mando un gran abrazo.

Salu2.


End file.
